All He Wanted Was You
by SaffiBlackFire
Summary: Alois Trancy oneshot. A lonely spirit awakens one day, and is able to be seen all eyes. She had watched him for so long- eternally pitying him, loving him, even. He is desolate, his soul in a void somewhere neither hell nor heaven. Shrouded in a tearful blue, he dreams of someone to love. What will happen when the Saffire Spirit and Alois collide? AloisXOC, oneshot, R&R!


**All he wanted was love...**

**I honestly suck at summaries. Moving on, I was watching Kuroshitsuji II and I had a sudden thought about how depressing it became for poor Alois. Technically, I'm more of a Ciel fan myself, but I came up with an idea about Alois finally getting what he truly wanted, as in the end, all he desired was to be loved. My character Saffire is a lost soul, a ghost that can form a body when she has enough love and power. Alois let go of all his love when he formed the contract with Claude, consequently scattering it throughout the Trancy house. This made Saffire live again. And as she's watched Alois throughout his years, she developed an odd crush on him. Song inspiration: **_**All I Wanted Was You, Paramore. **_**Enjoy this beautiful story. **

Saffire watched him, day and night. _I love you, Alois, with all my eternally wilted heart, _she thinks to herself silently. _Maybe even one day you and I can become one. _Saffire drifts to his room and opens the door, hoping to seem more human than she is. _I don't want to walk through walls anymore, _She told herself sadly. She sits in the corner of the room, hearing another demonic laugh from downstairs.

"Hannah, you stupid tart!" He chortles.

Saffire doesn't think he's a sick bastard like all the others. Devoid of any sort of sympathy or passion, he lives a lonely and unloved life. From a young age, he was abused and alone, without love and kindness to fill a young child's soul. He had an odd way of showing his inward sadness and depression. So he takes it out on other people. Alois laughs and trots upstairs, a horse presenting himself to the nation. He giggles widely, at the door, and Saffire waits, anticipating for the sight of her beautiful love. Then, he barges in and throws himself on his bed, still giggling like a girl. Safire watches in a painful silence as his laughs turn to sobs and soon he is cuddling up to his pillow in deep sadness, tears streaming down his cheeks, weeping loudly.

"Everything alright, Master?" Claude's familiar voice chimes through the doors

"Leave until I tell you I want you! That's an Order!" Alois shrieks, his voice shrill and breaking. Claude bows outside the door and turns away.

"Of course, Master."

Alois bawls into the large pillow, hugging it all around himself. _Why am I so alone? I have everything I'd ever want here, so why am I so sad?_

Saffire can't stand it. She looks at the broken boy and stands, almost silently. She walks over to his crying figure and kneels down beside the bed.

"Who are you?" Alois whimpers quietly. "What on earth are you doing here?" His voice hardens abruptly.

He turns to face Saffire and she smiles down at him. _I-I can't shout at her. I can't scream at her to go away. I can't say anything I would usually say. Why?_

"I'm sorry, Alois, My Love. I am but a revived spirit who wanders around this mansion aimlessly. My human name was Saffire. I seek only you, and you only, to be immortally happy with." Suddenly, the tears come again.

"A S-Spirit? Why have you come here?" Alois trembles in front of the angelic young girl.

"Alois, I lived in the shadows of the town that burned very long ago. I died in the fire that night in the forest, but I was brought something better than living my sorrowful human life. I was abused constantly during my life, but being able to roam the darkness brought me the joy of watching you. I want to help you, Alois."

Alois looked at her up and down. Her hair was a dark black, her eyes a shade of sapphire. She looked like a female Ciel to him, but oddly enough, he felt an strange shade of trust when she was around. Her attire was a blue netting nightgown that was ripped and torn at the feet.

"Why are you here for me?" He whispers quietly. The spirit doesn't answer, but moves closer and strokes the tears away from his cheeks.

"I waited for you, until I could truly awaken. And here you are. I've always wanted this moment to come."

Saffire smiles up at Alois while he looks back dumbfounded. _I should be able to yell and scream at her. I should be able to claw at her until she bleeds it all out. I should be able to act perverse until she stops caring for me. Why can't I? _For the first time, he gets a deserved answer

_**Because no-one has ever cared for you before. You're scared that you'll never feel loved again by another person if you wreck this. She truly needs you, and you need her desperately, but you're not used to it at all. You are alone inside, and abused everywhere you go. She can take it all away. If you listen and respond to her warm embrace with love, you will learn to love and be loved back. Don't wreck this.**_

Alois smiles up at the spirit with a sight of understanding. He laces his fingers through hers and stands up with her. And then he sees it. One touch reveals everything about her, and soon Alois knows everything. He sees the shining spirit, who stuck with him ever since the fire, who stood by him, wishing for eternal happiness, but couldn't do anything when betrayal and fear stuck him. He saw her cry painfully when she couldn't contact him, and how she feared losing him once more. It killed him, so he decided to end her suffering easily.

He presses his lips to hers.

It stopped the vision of pain and hurt, and soon Saffire was dreamily kissing softly back. It hurt. No the kiss, but his chest. It hurt so much. And finally, the plug had been pulled. All of the abuse and hurt was flooding out of him as he deepend the kiss, his tongue slowly caressing her mouth.

This was no mistake, he thinks to himself that night. His tears had vanished as he snuggled into the spirit then, all his worries exiting from him. _I love her. She is mine, as I am hers. We shall live together for as long as I live, and in death, I shall part with her._


End file.
